Green Goo of Jealousy
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 1  The flames of jealousy is a formiddable opponent indeed. PAIRING: Serph x Argilla. WARNING: INGAME, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, CANNIBALISM. COMPLETE!
1. Lock of Blonde

**Green Goo of Jealousy**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO ATLUS USA.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

**A/N: Dedicated to my favorite little girl…who by now had become a pretty little lady, Untainted Mind. I've heard from your sister that you're still an S/A shipper. And I've figured that yes, I've done way too many H/A's…In short, S/A made me think of you…**

**And YES, Contra Mundum WILL be finished. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Much love to you! **

**Chapter 1: Lock of Blonde **

"What the hell is her problem?! She's really ticking me off…!" growled Argilla; her arms crossed.

Serph looked at her with confusion. What was she talking about? Who was she talking about?

He looked at her, his silver eyes as inquisitive as ever and there the pink-haired woman's blood rushed to her face and turned away, "Nothing."

He opened his mouth to speak but Argilla had cut him off, "I'll just be over that hill if you need me."

And with that, she had left him.

He shook his head; well, that was strange…

However, there seemed to be nothing amiss…So, he supposed that he could go about his business…

And what business was that?

Ah yes.

His inspection of Manipura.

With his face as stoic as ever and his heart rate as calm as it had always been and having forgotten all about Argilla's strange behavior, Serph walked outside of the newly-liberated Manipura. He looked at the huge gate in front of him and made for it but stopped as he heard a voice to his right.

"Sir. Wait."

Turning to the source of the voice, he noted that it had been a new member of his tribe.

'Former Maribel…' he thought knowingly, nodding in her direction, asking for her to speak.

The woman fell suddenly silent and this earned Serph's curiosity. Tilting his head to the side, he blinked before resuming his calm self and looked at her intently, his eyes burning into her, urging for her to speak her mind; a warning that this was her last chance lest he turn his back on her.

The woman seemed to have taken the hint and opened her mouth to speak but once more froze and there darted her eyes here and there, left and right, everywhere and nowhere.

"Erm…sir…I…" she trailed off, stammering clearly in her words before nodding, taking a deep breath and spoke, "Sir. You are really strong and remarkable…I'd…"

Serph blinked. What was she saying…?

Granted, that he understood the words that she spoke; but he didn't understand _why_ she said them…

"Sir, I would do _anything_ for you. You have my loyalty…" the blonde told him silkily, her voice soft and sultry.

Serph blinked again.

That was it…?

Well, with all the strangeness that he felt aside, he was glad that he earned her trust and loyalty _that_ fast…

"I would…" she trailed off.

Serph raised an eyebrow. There was more?

She would what…?

"I would do anything for you sir. If…if you want, you can…you can devour me…!" she said, her hand on her heart, her eyes piercing his.

Serph was taken aback by what she had just said. Devour her…? But why…?

Surprised, he blinked, his silver pools enlarging quite a bit, "Devour you?"

She nodded, "I'd do anything you want me to do…" she said, her demeanor now becoming bold, with a hint of a grin, her hands behind her back as she leaned forward towards him.

He stared back at her, reciprocating neither her coy look nor her suggestive and perhaps even, provocative posture. He looked at her blankly; what _was_ she talking about…? And why was she looking at him that way…?

Still not comprehending what it was the blonde really wanted and what the real meaning was behind her previous statement, Serph merely stood there as if he were a statue and continued not to move even as the female in question began to zone in on him…in physical proximity.

"Sir…" she trailed off in a light-feathered voice that just…didn't seem natural to Serph.

Serph's silver eyes now moved from her puckered up lips up to her eyes that seemed to…sparkle?

'What is that…?' he asked himself, confused.

The two suddenly froze as a piercing gunshot was heard.

"Eeek!" squealed the blonde.

His heart skipped a beat as his uniquely acute silver eyes had caught a glimpse of the bullet that had just rushed in front of him; more specifically, in _between_ him and the blonde girl in front of him.

'That was close…A bit too close…' he thought sourly.

Serph shook his head as he found himself broken from the trance and there stared at the woman in front of him whose locks of blonde had been sliced from her head.

What the heck just happened?!

Were they under attack!?

"…"

He listened for a split second and noticed that the gunshot was a lone one.

Nope. They weren't under attack. That was a relief.

Looking down, he found the locks of blonde hair.

'Sliced…from the bullet's accuracy.' he thought knowingly, narrowing his eyes a bit, closely noting the peculiarity of such a rare and strange occurrence.

'Then who was…?'

He raised an eyebrow and turned around, and prepared to speak when he was cutoff.

"I apologize sir."

Serph made a perplexed face as he looked at Argilla from a few meters away, her rifle in her hands, an unreadable expression on her face.

So it had been her.

Her?

But why?

He looked at her intently and the pink-haired woman nodded in understanding.

"Sorry Serph. My rifle malfunctioned." she told him before turning away and sauntering off.

Serph couldn't help but scratch his head.

What was that all about…?

Argilla's rifle malfunctioned?

That couldn't be; right?

'That's…strange.' he thought.

Strange was right.

Argilla's rifle just did not malfunction.

Hm. He was just going to ask her about that.

Turning back to the girl who had a strange look on her face, her eyes dilated and only focused on him, Serph suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. There was just something about the way this girl was staring at him that just felt…

'Wrong…'

"Better let the medics take a look at you." he told her before turning away.

He froze though and his hair stood on one end as he heard her…moan…?

Wanting to relieve himself of that strange feeling and the even stranger behavior of his new recruit, he forced his thoughts to focus on more important things, in which, they inevitably fell upon Argilla's malfunctioning rifle.

Again, he raised his eyebrow.

He really should talk to her about that.

It wasn't that he considered that to be of grave importance. However, it was just that…

'I'm just amazed that that bullet didn't hit me.' he thought with a sweat-drop.

Yes; if that rifle of hers continued to malfunction, then…

Then there was no telling on who might be the next victim. He scratched his head. He didn't really feel like being the next tragedy in the Junkyard.

'A bullet in the head; right in between the eyes…by accident.' he thought with a sour face.

He started to walk in the direction in which he last saw the pink-haired woman but stopped as he came face to face with Sera.

He blinked as she gave him a weak smile.

Again he felt strange and…awkward.

What was it with females that day that they just went onto him and giving him those strange looks!?

"Don't worry about Argilla Serph." she told him, that quaint smile still on her lips.

Worry?

Worry about whom?

Argilla? He wasn't worried about her! He was just…

"I think Argilla's a bit jealous. That's all." said the black-haired girl, cutting him off.

At hearing that, Serph gave her a confused look.

"Jealous…?" he asked, "What is that?"

Sera laughed at that.

Again, Serph felt something within the pit of his stomach stir as Sera laughed. Why did she laugh? What was so funny? Was it really funny that he knew not what this word "jealous" meant?

"Oh Serph." Sera said as she giggled, shaking her head left and right.

Serph tilted his head to the side, even more confused.

Sera, once recovering from her laughter, smiled, "Serph. Don't look so concerned. It's nothing bad…"

"But…" interjected the Embryon leader.

Sera sighed, "Okay. I'll tell you. Being jealous is…feeling bad because of lack of…attention being given to that person."

Serph raised an eyebrow, "So…if Argilla is jealous, then…she feels bad?"

Sera gestured with her hands as she urged him to continue.

"Because…" he trailed off, "of attention that…isn't given to her?" he asked, unsure.

"Right." Sera said, smiling.

"But why?" he asked; all the more confused.

Sera nodded, "Never mind that Serph. It's…it's something that you'll figure out. Don't worry." she told him as she touched his cheek with her fingers before walking away.

He looked on after her retreating form, 'Argilla's jealous…?'

xxxx

Days had gone rather quickly and for Serph, the concept of the word "jealous" had escaped his mind thoroughly.

He hadn't the time or the opportunity to ponder over the said subject…And the person in question, who was supposedly the one to exhibit such symptoms, exhibited them not.

And so, he had left it at that.

He looked around himself and sighed inaudibly.

Now, there was something else that needed his attention.

Sera was gone. And Sahasrara had denied them entry to its premises and had nullified their victory over the Junkyard. And what was worse of all…was that each of the cities that they had converted had been ravaged by a new band of rookies.

He had been receiving reports about them but had always put his other lieutenants in handling it. He had never expected the rookies to have gotten as far as to bypass their defenses and had created their strongholds within each of the four cities!

That was why he was there at Manipura…

He had once more liberated the place…

But there was one thing missing.

"You got what you asked for…"

That was Argilla.

He turned to his right and he wondered who it had been she was speaking about and who she was speaking to. He looked at where she stood and there noted that she stood on the very same place where his blonde-haired admirer had been.

He raised an eyebrow; aa, now he knew what it had been that was missing.

'_She's_ missing.' he told himself.

But that wasn't the point.

At least, not really.

He gazed into Argilla's face and noted with peculiarity the ghost of a hint of a…grin on her face?

Was it just him or was Argilla…grinning?

He couldn't help but get a strange feeling swell in his gut as he looked at her. There was just something unsavory in the way Argilla was looking at that spot.

He shook his head. What was it with females and them giving funny and strange looks?!

It was then that he came to a conclusion.

'Females…only lead to trouble and confusion.'

Well, that was one issue…

Bu there was still the issue of the missing blonde girl.

Walking over to where his master sniper stood, he spoke calmly, "Where is the blonde girl?"

The pink-haired woman who seemed to be in a world on her own, turned to him, first slightly surprised only to turn into an expression with a hint of…irritation?

He was taken aback.

What did he do now?

"What?" she asked; still having that irritated look on her face.

He blinked, "What happened to the girl?" he asked calmly, not letting her irritation get to him.

The woman frowned a bit before shaking her head, "Dunno. She is not here; that's for sure." she told him before walking past him in one stride.

He looked on after her. She had never been that curt with him. He could only wonder as to why that was. Did he do something to offend her? Was she having problems? What was wrong with her?

He blinked and thought back; she hadn't been this distressed since…Jinana's death. And that had been a while back.

So, that couldn't be the reason.

He thought further back and there remembered Sera and what she had told him last that they had been there.

"_I think Argilla's a bit jealous. That's all." _

'Jealous…?' he thought; again with that issue?

What was jealousy anyway?

Was Argilla really "jealous"?

'Why?' he asked; all the more confused.

xxxx

He looked at her from afar and noted how feisty she was as she spoke to Heat.

Hm; they must be having another argument.

He looked at her with curiosity. Sera had told him that she had been "jealous" and although he really didn't pay it much heed, it did however, burrow itself under his skin.

Why?

'I can't have a member of the team who's distracted.'

That was right.

He thought for a moment. When did Argilla start to feel the way she did?

He raised an eyebrow.

'The girl.'

He shook his head.

That couldn't be right!

Besides, Sera had told him that being jealous was a result of lack of attention being received. But in his opinion, he had given her more than enough of his attention.

And she didn't even flinch.

It didn't change much in her demeanor and it would seem that she wasn't even interested in whatever it was that he had to say!

*Flashback*

_The meeting had ended and each of his teammates had already begun to walk out of the room in order to fulfill each of their designated duties. _

_He scanned each and every one of them and finally rested his eyes on his pink-haired teammate who remained in the room, seated on the chair, inspecting her rifle. _

_He frowned. _

_He had not forgotten. _

_She had claimed not too long ago that it had malfunctioned. _

_He blinked; aa, then there was still the issue of him not granting her enough "attention". Hm, perhaps this was a good time for him to break the ice between the two of them. _

_Making up his mind, he lightly walked over to where she was. _

_The woman noticed his approach as his shadow engulfed her seated form. She looked up at him with a semi-surprised look on her face and there set the rifle on her lap calmly, "Serph. What's up?" _

_The man opened his mouth to speak but stopped and instead pointed to her rifle. _

_Argilla followed his line of his vision and spoke, "What? This thing? Yea; I was just inspecting it. You know; making sure that it doesn't become trigger-happy." she finished with a slight grin. _

_Serph raised an eyebrow at that. _

_She was saying that as if she had _expected_ her rifle to go trigger-happy! _

_He blinked and spoke, "Is it still…malfunctioning?" _

_The woman stood; the rifle firmly in one hand before shaking her head, her eyes still on her weapon, "No. It's fine now. Don't worry about it." _

_He still had many questions to ask her. However, before he could utter one word, the woman had taken one step past him and cut him off with words of her own._

"_I'll see you at 0500 hours Serph." _

_And with that, she was gone. _

_Serph raised an eyebrow in perplexity. _

_He scratched his head. Well, was she lacking attention or not?! _

_It would seem that she wasn't…_

*End Flashback*

He frowned…ever so slightly.

Women; he just didn't understand them…

xxxx


	2. Quill of Silver

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, CANNIBALISM**

**Chapter 2: Quill of Silver **

Days had passed still and he was glad that all of the rookies had been taken care of.

He frowned though.

Those victories had been short-lived as a new menace had surfaced. He released his breath evenly and looked at the path before him.

Ajna.

They had returned to Ajna once more.

There had been a rumor of a strangely alluring being that had barricaded itself within Ajna's stronghold.

As to what this "strangely alluring being" was, he really didn't know.

All that he knew was that many of his comrades had been slain and devoured. So, as far as Serph was concerned, alluring or not, he was going to find out who or what this being was and stop it.

He looked at his teammates and saw that they had begun to regroup around him, ready for his orders. He looked from Cielo's curious facial expression to Heat's hungry one and to Gale's expectant stare.

'That's everyone…' he thought before coming to a complete halt.

He blinked.

Where was Argilla?

He looked around and before he could ask, Gale had pointed behind him and spoke, "She's right behind you among those other females."

"What a useless hag."

That was Heat.

"Acting like a total idiot; probably soaking up more gossip."

Again, that was Heat.

Gossip? What was that…?

He shook his head; he had more important things to think of!

Turning to see what it was that Gale and Heat were speaking of, Serph found that they had been correct. There, a few feet away from them, just a few meters away from the Ajna mansion stood two females and his master sniper.

"Ey, brudda? Do you want me to bring her back?" asked Cielo.

He shook his head, "No. I'll do that."

He walked up to her and spoke her name, "Argilla."

"…"

No response.

He blinked and saw that she and her cohorts had been too preoccupied to even notice his presence behind them. He frowned ever so slightly and tried again; a bit louder this time.

This time, the three turned and were surprised as they were met with their leader's cool silver eyes.

"Serph."

That was Argilla.

"What's up?" she asked calmly; her eyebrow raised.

Serph looked at her firmly. However, noticing the looks that the other females had given him, he began to feel uncomfortable.

"The team," he began, trying his best to look at her firmly; at her and her only. However, the stares of the other females were making it a pretty damn hard thing to do.

He pointed behind him and made to speak; but for some reason, the words wouldn't come to him. Argilla and the other females leaned closer to him, trying to get the words out. Serph could feel sweat beginning to form on his temples.

"We have assembled…and…"

"Oh! Sorry about that Serph!" Argilla said as she laughed, "I didn't mean to ditch you guys. It's just that I've heard of a curious rumor here from the girls!" she said excitedly, gesturing to the red and blue-haired females both of whom bobbed their heads up and down exuberantly.

Serph spared them a quick glance and nodded, acknowledging their existence before turning to Argilla, "What rumor?" he asked her firmly.

"Sir." the redhead interjected, looking at him with her eyes sparkling, "Did you happen to see that man?"

Man?

What man?

"What man?" Serph found himself asking.

"They say that he is…handsome."

That was Argilla. He turned to her direction and saw the playful smile on her lips.

'A handsome…man?' he asked himself, suddenly feeling his gut tying itself in a knot as he looked at the pink-haired woman.

"I've seen him sir!"

That was blue-haired woman.

He looked at her and saw the same beaming expression on her face as she continued her statement.

"He was very tall…with a nicely toned body…! And well…while I didn't really get a clear look, they also say that he has wings…What a heartthrob!" she half-squealed.

He looked at her with plain indifference.

A heartthrob?

What was that?

It didn't matter to him…

"Wow. I can't wait to see this _heartthrob_."

He suddenly froze. Argilla was…agreeing with this nonsense!?

He turned to her and saw a dreamy expression on her face. What was she doing? Was she fantasizing about this…this man!? This…heartthrob!?

At that, the knot in his gut got even more complicated.

"The other girls who saw him say that his wings were large…like an angel's! And they say that his eyes were so…deep and…dreamy…!"

That was it.

He couldn't take anymore of this crap.

"Argilla. The team has assembled." he told her firmly, cutting off the other females' idle banter.

Without waiting for her response, the silver-haired man turned and walked away.

"What the hell is his problem?" he heard Argilla ask.

He wanted to stop right there and confront her about that…However he decided against it as he realized her point.

What was his problem anyway?

He frowned even further still as he took more steps further away from her.

What was wrong with him?

The females weren't doing anything wrong. They were just speaking amongst themselves. So they were speaking of some mysterious handsome man…and swooning! Well, more specifically, the two women were speaking to Argilla about some mysterious handsome man…and _she_ was swooning.

Who the heck cared?! He didn't care! It didn't have anything to do with him! What she did and who she thought or "fantasized" about was none of his damn business! So, in that point of logic, he shouldn't care!

Right…?

He looked down and clenched his hands into fists.

If that were so, then why did he suddenly feel so…unpleasant?

xxxx

The team beheld the silver-haired man in front of them.

Serph blinked. Except for the slightly different uniform and the eyepiece that the man was wearing, he could dare say that this…person was his twin!

'He looks…almost like me.' he thought.

"Wow…he _is_ handsome…" sighed a female.

Serph frowned at that as he heard Argilla from his side. He stole a glance at her and saw that her sights were fixed upon the silver-haired man in front of them.

"Have you people seen a woman named Laura?"

Serph blinked as he realized that the man had spoken to him.

Ignoring the sighing and heavy breathing that the female beside him was making, and ignoring the irritated feeling for the aforementioned female that he was getting, he turned to the man and spoke, "Laura?"

He shook his head, "No. We have not seen her."

The other man nodded but suddenly froze, a look of utter terror on his face as his eyes focused on Serph; more specifically, on his fingers.

"Laura!" the man suddenly yelled angrily.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled again, taking the entire team by surprise.

"You devoured her! Didn't you?!" he asked hysterically.

Serph looked at him with cold eyes, "No I didn't."

"Liar!" the man yelled, "Then what is her ring doing on your finger?!"

Serph hissed under his breath. The ring. He had found it within the same mansion at Ajna a while ago…He had seen it from a corpse that lay on the floor…

That must have been this "Laura" that he had been talking about.

"We found her dead." Serph told him boldly.

The man gritted his teeth in anger and his eyes burned with wrath, "You can't fool me! You have killed and devoured her! I'll avenge her death!"

The team suddenly got onto their defensive stance as the man had drastically changed his demeanor from being neutral to being murderous. Well, with the exception of Argilla that is…

And with that, the man transformed.

Serph, in his Varna form, regarded his adversary with respect.

The being that stood before them was neither beast nor monster. The being that stood before them was enormous; five times their size…with silver wings that shone and glittered in many hues and colors. His silver hair was loose and its strands swayed in what little wind they had.

His body was exposed, though concealed slightly only by a thin white robe, his muscles rippling.

His overall posture was what Serph could say as…divine.

He gritted his teeth.

So, this was the "strangely alluring being" that the females outside the mansion spoke of. So, this was the being that Argilla was "fantasizing" about.

He growled at that and there a preposterous thought came to him…

'What does he have that I don't!?' he thundered within, his irritation reaching a new high.

And with that thought, coupled with their need for survival, the battle had commenced.

xxxx

He looked at her from afar and noted how she had refrained from claiming her part of the carcass.

He blinked; was she having that sentimental problem again? He thought that she got over that!

'She would feed. Just not on him.' a part of him reasoned snidely.

He frowned and looked at the remains of the Angel that called himself as Metatron and then back at the female.

Damn!

There was that stupid sensation in his gut again! What the hell was that anyway!?

With his sharp eyes, he saw that the pink-haired woman held in her hands a trinket; more specifically…a feather.

He raised an eyebrow, 'A quill from…_him_.' he thought, emphasizing on the word "him" unconsciously.

Without thinking, he walked up to her and there took the quill from her hand and walked away.

"Hey! That's mine!"

He heard her but he didn't care.

xxxx

It had been another late evening and there he was on his bed…in his room. He couldn't sleep. He knew that they had a lot to do in the following morning, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He looked at the feather that he still held in his hand and inspected it closely.

He raised an eyebrow as he finally noticed its shape and its feel.

Weren't feathers supposed to be less _sharp_ and more of…_soft_?

Well, this one wasn't.

He brought it close to his face and felt its sharp edges and well designed trims. He had to admit that Metatron's quill was indeed aesthetically pleasing.

Was that the reason why Argilla had taken it?

He then remembered how awed she had been when she had first laid eyes on him; and how astonished she had continued to be even when the man had transformed.

Without thinking, his lips curled upwards for a sickening grin.

'Well, she won't be swooning over him anymore…' he thought sadistically, relishing on the fact that he had been the one who had delivered the fatal blow on Metatron's chest and had first priority claims on his body when he had been slain.

"Serph."

He closed his eyes slowly as if he had expected the voice to come to him that night.

"Aa…" he trailed off, asking for her to speak and state her purpose.

"I want my quill back."

Serph slowly opened his eyes and stared at her silhouette that stood in the dark corner of his room and looked at her lazily, indifferently, and spoke nonchalantly, "No."

xxxx


	3. Envy of Jade

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, CANNIBALISM, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 3: Envy of Jade**

"No?" she repeated, taking one step forward and revealing herself to him.

Serph sat up and regarded her without a change in his unfazed demeanor and spoke once more, "No."

The female though, seemed to have reached another level of irritation and gritted her teeth, "It's mine. I took it from his body and I deserve to keep it."

Serph raised an eyebrow, "It's my kill Argilla. I have claim on whatever remains it has…"

Argilla's pink eyes widened for a bit before shrinking back to their normal sizes and there let out a labored and vexed breath, "Just give it back Serph. You don't need it."

"Neither do you." he told her, "Why do you want it anyway?" he asked her as he stood up, taunting her, daring her to say what it was that he thought _she_ thought.

He wanted her to admit it to him that she had fancied the silver-haired Angel.

"That's none of your business sir." she spat, clearly questioning his authority, her eyes piercing his defiantly.

"…" he couldn't say anything. She was right. It was none of his business. But still, he just wanted to know about what she thought of the fallen Angel.

"Argilla, what do you think of Metatron?" he suddenly asked, still pursuing his earlier objective as if he had forgotten what they had just been speaking of.

Argilla gave him a perplexed facial expression, "Serph, what does that have to do with that feather? I just want it back okay?"

He shook his head, "You tell me your honest opinion about that man…and…I promise that you'll have the quill back."

She stared at him with incredulity; it was official. Their leader had lost his marbles.

She stared at him, attempting to decipher what his real feelings were; what his thoughts really entailed and was shocked to know that he had been dead serious with what he had said.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she said with a laugh.

Serph didn't laugh though and just stood where his feet were.

When Argilla's soft laughter had died down, she stared at him, "Enough games Serph. Just give me the quill. End of discussion."

He shook his head, "No. Unless…" he trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow, "Unless?"

"Unless you can _take_ it from me."

She knew what he meant; he was challenging her for a friendly match. She sweat-dropped; she as well as he, knew that there was no way in hell that she, a mere magic user, could ever hope to defeat an equally magically-talented and strong warrior such as he.

With a growl, she grabbed the nearest seat and sat down, crossing her arms, "What the hell do you want?"

Serph nodded; he knew that she'd see things his way.

For a few moments neither spoke and the air grew stale. Argilla grew impatient as she continued to sit there, feeling a bit unnerved as her silent and eccentric leader kept his eyes on her and only her.

"God Serph!" she half-yelled exasperatedly, "What do you want!?" she screeched under her breath.

Serph didn't even realize that time had gone by…He didn't even realize that he had been staring at her with no words being conveyed between the two of them.

She was thinking ill of him, wasn't she?

Somehow, he felt unpleasant at that notion.

"Tell me of your opinion about him."

The statement was simple and what he had asked for was simple enough to quell, but for Argilla, the question seemed so…complicated and the answer too difficult to express.

Why did Serph want know anyway?

"Serph…Why are you asking me this?" she asked him, lightly shaking her head.

He blinked, his indifferent stare and his blank expression still in tact, "I just am. Is that wrong?" he asked honestly.

She was taken aback, "Wrong…? Well…no but…"

"Then tell me." he urged her, his voice no longer firm and strong but…filled with need.

At seeing his crumbling facial expression and hearing his soft voice, she finally conceded, sighing, "Him…? I…I don't know Serph…I didn't know the guy." she told him honestly, not really understanding on why he wanted such an opinion, racking her brains for some quickly improvised thoughts about the angel.

"He was…he was strong." she said dryly.

There. She just hoped that he would buy it. Why was this so important to him anyway?

Serph blinked; was that it?

No.

He didn't think so.

"And…?"

Argilla was rolling her eyes, "And…Oh I don't know!" she griped, standing up. She sighed and walked away before speaking, "He's so…handsome."

Serph mentally wrinkled his nose as he heard that damning word.

"But…that's just not it." she commented further still that roused Serph's deep attention.

"He is…I mean, he _was_…" she trailed off, turning to face him with a piercing gaze, "…loyal."

Loyal?

Argilla had completely lost him. Loyal…? To what…? To whom…?

At hearing Serph's thought out loud, the pink-haired woman sighed heavily, her eyes being saddened, "To whom…? To Laura…"

"Laura…?" repeated the silver-haired man.

"What does that mean?" he asked in confusion.

Argilla gritted her teeth; didn't Serph know anything?! Didn't he grow a bit during Sera's stay!? Not even one tiny little bit?!

She growled, now more than ever being irritated with Serph's ignorant behavior, "Gah! Didn't you see Serph…?! How dedicated he was to her…! How hard he looked for her…and how…angry he had been when he had found out her fate…" she said in a loud voice only to end in a soft whisper.

Thinking that her words would fall upon deaf ears, she gave up and shrunk back down in her seat, "…Never mind Serph…" she trailed off, defeat clearly evident in her tone of speech.

Serph couldn't explain it but as he took in her defeatist attitude, something within him stirred and stirred uncomfortably…

Seeing that her leader was still as silent and as unresponsive as ever, clearly unconvinced and worse, unmoved by all that she had said, she stood, releasing a heavy and melancholy breath, "Goodnight Serph…" she whispered as she turned and began to walk out of his room.

Serph blinked, "Argilla, what about your quill?"

Argilla turned and smiled at him ruefully, "You can have it…I don't need it anymore."

Serph's heart skipped a beat as she turned away from him and headed for the door. His eyes narrowed. No…she shouldn't walk out on him. Not now…!

With his speed, he quickly overtook her and grasped her hand in his in a tight grip, "Don't go…" he whispered.

Argilla's eyes widened and her pink eyes sparkled for a moment as she felt a powerful and intense electric jolt as her skin met Serph's. She turned to him and read his eyes and asked, "Why…?"

He shook his head, "Because…I want to know…"

"Know what?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his, their hands now intertwining…without either of them noticing.

"Know where I stand…in your range of opinion of him." he told her, admitting it to her finally.

Her eyes widened, "W-what…?"

His gaze met the floor, shame defined in his posture, "Yes. I…want to know how you…view me, in comparison to him."

She blinked, "Serph…Why are you saying all this…? Why now? Why to me…?"

Serph's gaze quickly returned to her and he suddenly seized both her arms in a split second, pulling her a bit closer to himself, and whispered firmly, "Even I…am not certain why. All that I do know…is that…your opinion is all that matters to me."

Argilla could not stop the blood that rushed to her face as his statement gave her a most strangely pleasing sensation.

"Well?" he asked, leaning down towards her.

She blinked, "Serph…Metatron…doesn't compare to you." she told him gently, her voice as low and soft as his.

She then shook her head, "I…I admire him, yes. But it's for his love for Laura…"

"Love…?" he asked, "What is that?"

She shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure either. But I just think that…" she trailed off, her eyes now half-lidded, her pink pools becoming hazy as she pulled herself even closer against him, with her breath now tickling his lips, "…maybe this could help explain it…"

Serph closed his eyes on instinct as her soft full lips merged with his. He didn't know what it was that they were doing exactly, but it felt right to him…

And from the moan that she had given out, it would appear that it felt right to her too.

Within moments, heat eroded all of their senses and there, Serph parted his lips and then parted hers, his tongue slipping within her mouth in order to fully taste her…And she didn't object.

His hands left her arms and encircled her waist instead, meshing their aching bodies together. He felt nothing but warmth inside and out as the woman in his arms took him in her embrace and held onto him tightly…

After what seemed to be as forever, the two parted with neither of them opening their eyes. Serph nuzzled the side of his face against hers and she smiled, her eyes still closed, "You don't compare to him Serph…You don't…"

Serph slowly opened his eyes, "Did you ever think that perhaps…I should try to be more like him?"

She giggled a bit, now resting her chin on his shoulder, "No…Never."

He blinked, "Then why did you keep his…quill?"

She sighed and turned her face on its side as she rested herself on his shoulder, "I was just…thinking how nice it would be…to have someone in my life in the way Metatron was in Laura's life. I kept that quill as a reminder; as a reminder of my dream…"

"What dream?"

"Haha…That maybe someday, you'd look at me…even in a fraction of how he looked at Laura." she admitted slowly, feeling the sensation of ugly shame welling in her system.

He pulled away from her and their eyes met in an intense gaze. He parted his lips and spoke, "I'll always be by your side Argilla." he told her, "I won't ever leave you. I can't…I can't leave you."

She smiled as she heard his kind words and he continued, "So…don't ever think that I would deprive you of any of my attention."

Deprived of his attention…?

Deprived of his attention!?

Who told him of such a thing!?

Where had such an assumption stricken from…?!

Her eyes widened at what he had said and was too stupefied to even utter one word.

Serph nodded and continued, "You don't have to be jealous anymore."

'J-jealous…!?' Argilla thundered within.

Whatever calm and tranquil air that had enveloped them had evaporated and whatever soft and warm feeling they had ignited within the other suddenly died and whatever blossoming feeling of ease and comfort that Argilla had found within her leader's arms suddenly disappeared.

She looked at him ominously, not saying anything for but a moment before glaring at him, "Who said I was jealous!?" she yelled angrily.

Serph sweat-dropped. Why was she acting like this…? Did he say something wrong?

"Erm…Sera said that…you were jealous so…"

"What?!" she asked, cutting him off.

"I'm not jealous! Not at all!" she defensively said, pulling away from him roughly and turning around, crossing her arms.

Serph tilted his head to the side, "So…you actually know what being jealous is?"

Argilla's face fell and she immediately turned around, "Of course I do! And no! I was not jealous! Of anybody! Most especially not of that Maribel bitch!"

Serph sweat-dropped once more, "Erm…who ever said anything about you being jealous from that blonde girl?"

Argilla bit her tongue as she hissed.

'Oh shit…' she thought. Well, she was caught now wasn't she?

Serph couldn't help but let his grin materialize onto his lips as he read her openly, now, finally understanding what Sera meant.

"Bah! Forget it!" she yelled angrily, grinding her teeth, embarrassed.

His grin widened as his sharp and acute mind had backtracked to the day when he had first met the blonde girl from Manipura, "It was…deliberate, wasn't it?"

"Eh?" she asked stupidly, "What was?"

He leaned closer to her and there she backed away from him. She gasped as she felt herself pressed up against the wall and her leader slowly advancing on her…

"Your rifle didn't malfunction, did it?" he asked tauntingly.

She cursed under her breath. He still remembered all about that!?

She coughed up a response.

"What was that?" he asked silkily.

Her cheeks burned as she remained under his most acute scrutiny. Losing herself within his eyes, she felt compelled to answer his questions, "No…It never malfunctioned…"

Serph's heart swelled in pride as she had admitted that he had been correct.

"It never malfunctioned…" she repeated, hanging her head low, "I just wanted to…Oh I don't know. To me, it just didn't seem right that she was, that she was hanging all over you…! Practically drooling!" she said with a screech towards the end of her dialogue.

Silver met pink at that moment and there time froze. Serph looked at her with an astonished look while she in turn gave him a shocked and perplexed expression; shocked and perplexed as she recalled her behavior and sudden outburst.

"…"

She couldn't say anything in the second that followed.

"…"

And neither did he.

Argilla's mind spun. What the hell did she just admit to!? Blood rushed intensely to her face and there her muscles stiffened.

'Crraappp!' she internally whined, 'Now he knows…!' she screamed at herself, totally embarrassed.

Anger then swept within her system. Oh no! She wasn't the only one going to be admitting anything that night! He had some things to admit too! She had to find a loophole in his accusations! Her mind reeled. Thanks to her sharp mind and quick wit, she turned to him and grinned, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked back.

"You mean to tell me…that these theatrics about taking Metatron's feather was because…_you_ were _jealous_?"

His eyes widened at that. Was that…was that what jealousy was? That unpleasant sensation that one had when…?

His thoughts meandered and there he blushed.

How foolish he had been. Of course he had been jealous…He even went as far as deliberately taking her attention from Metatron by grabbing his quill from her just so that she would pay attention to him instead…

How…undignified…

How…unbecoming of Embryon's leader…

And how…childish…

Well, whatever that last thing meant, anyway.

His face suddenly drooped, "I…I suppose I was…"

At the sudden drop in her leader's demeanor and facial expression, Argilla's apprehensiveness vanished altogether and was replaced instead by concern, "Then forget about it Serph. Metatron's gone. He's probably with Laura now."

She sighed as she continued, her eyes smiling as much as her lips were, "And…there's just you and me now…"

He looked at her with sincerity and smiled sheepishly, "I suppose you're right."

For the second time that night, the two shared another kiss…this time passion and need being poured within it.

And as their kiss ended, Argilla sighed softly and just let herself fall into Serph's strong arms…

Serph smiled as he felt nothing but peace…and contentment only to be shattered when a thought suddenly found itself at the forefront of his consciousness.

He just couldn't help but ask.

"Argilla," he began.

"Yes Serph? What is it?" she asked, still feeling nothing but utter bliss in his arms, breathing in his masculine scent…

"Say…you didn't have anything to do with that girl's disappearance…did you?" he asked her.

Argilla's eyes widened for a bit before drawing to a close, her smile still in place, "No…Of course not…" she told him.

Nodding, "Okay." he said, believing her as he continued to hold her.

Unbeknownst to him, his partner's eyes were wide open and a grin was placed upon her full lips, a crazed look pasted on her face only to quickly vanish in a second. At the recapitulation about the Maribel female though, she licked her lips, 'I must admit…you had tender flesh; perhaps _too_ tender…'

'I'm glad _I_ had a taste; or Serph may have enjoyed your flesh…a bit too much at that maybe…'

xxxx

A/N: Hope you liked it. And I hope for us to keep in touch Tasha! I haven't heard from you in forever! Do take care of yourself…Always!

FIN


End file.
